Expecto patronum
by Jazy
Summary: OS-"Severus courait à en perdre haleine dans l’immensité d’une forêt noire"-"La vie avait-elle encore un sens à présent?Non…Plus rien n’avait d’importance,elle était morte…"-Etat d'esprit de Severus Rogue après s'être rendu à Godric'Hollow - Spoilers HP7


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse JK Rowling. J'ai repris une ou deux répliques du Tome 7.

**Genre: **Drame…pauvre Severus…

**Rating** : K

**Note d'avant lecture :** Severus Rogue vient de se rendre à Godric's Hollow où il a vu la tombe des Potter et ce qu'il reste de leur maison…

Très joyeux tout ça…Bonne lecture :-)

**Attention : Spoilers Tome 7 !!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Expecto Patronum**

Severus courait à en perdre haleine dans l'immensité d'une forêt noire. Seul, affrontant le vent glacé qui lui déchirait la gorge et brûlait chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois, comme si il cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le village de Godric's Hollows et lui-même. Chacun de ses pas exprimait la détermination de s'éloigner, de ne jamais revenir, d'oublier cette partie de la terre. Il courait, courait, sans savoir où exactement aller. Une fine pluie commença à tomber, et rendit plus glacé encore le froid, le mal qu'il éprouvait tout au fond de son ventre, de son cœur, de sa tête, et qui l'empêchait de penser normalement. Tout était un horrible brouillard noir, douloureux et confus comme lorsqu'on se retrouve dans un cauchemar affreux dont le réveil seul peut nous libérer. Mais là, c'était la réalité, il n'y avait aucune issue, aucun espoir. Doucement, dans sa course, il ouvrit ses paupières et l'air cinglant vint le blesser, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Comme si elles n'avaient attendu qu'un prétexte pour s'écouler, elles se mirent à rouler sur ses joues blanchâtres, mêlées à la pluie et à la grêle qui le transperçait tel des lames tranchantes. Soudain, son pied glissa sur des feuilles mortes et il s'étala tête en avant, sur le sol humide et boueux. Il resta immobile, s'agitant parfois sous de faibles soubresauts dus aux sanglots et à ses frissons.

La vie avait-elle encore un sens à présent? Non… Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle était morte, morte, _morte_…Il ne s'apercevait pas que les feuilles et les troncs des arbres se couvraient peu à peu de givre. Plus rien n'existait à part lui, lui et ce froid qui avait encore augmenté d'intensité, ce mal-être qui était encore plus profond, cette envie de mourir, que tout se finisse, enfin…

Dans un pénible effort il s'appuya sur ses coudes et se mit sur ses genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il releva la tête. Ses cheveux voletaient dans tous les sens sous la force de la tempête. Dans l'obscurité et la pluie qui faisait rage, il ne vit tout d'abord rien. Puis, il distingua des dizaines d'ombres qui se pressaient parmi les arbres. Haletant, il regardait désespérément l'armée de spectres s'avancer vers lui et de nouvelles formes noires encapuchonnées qui faisaient irruption de tout côtés.

Des Détraqueurs.

Il tenta de bouger ses doigts pétrifiés. De sa poche de sorcier, il sortit sa baguette magique tandis que les êtres obscurs approchaient dangereusement.

-Spero…

_Il est trop tard. Pendant des années je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi __j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis mangemorts…_

Non, pas maintenant…

Les détraqueurs, émettant de long râles, sortaient déjà leurs mains putréfiées de sous leurs capes, aspirant son âme.

Pas maintenant il ne fallait pas…

-Spero..Patro..Patronum..

_Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne_

Non...Non…a côté d'elle la grandeur de la magie n'a aucune importance…Songer à un moment heureux…il le faut..absolument. Mais elle est morte, _morte..._Concentration… un souvenir heureux…

Mais aucun bonheur ne survint dans son esprit. Les pires moments de sa vie ressurgissaient avec plus de force, d'intensité et de sonorité. Toute sa tête et son corps étaient emplis de ce sentiment d'horreur. Ses sens l'emprisonnaient, il aurait voulu crier. Peut-être même a-t-il crié, il ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir, se rendre compte de quelque chose en cet instant. Il ne vivait que dans le cauchemar de ses pires souvenirs.

_Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur __des yeux de Lily Evans?_

L'image de Lily lui vint à l'esprit. Sa longue chevelure auburn tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts en amande. Elle souriait, ses yeux étincelaient, elle riait…

_Severus? Parle-moi encore des Détraqueurs_…

-SPERO PATRONUM

Une magnifique biche argentée jaillit aussitôt de sa baguette, étincelante, puissante. Elle galopa en direction des détraqueurs qui firent volte-face le plus vite possible pour ne pas se retrouver en face de ce symbole de force, d'espoir et d'amour. Pendant quelques secondes, des traînées noires s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, affolées, désorientées. Puis, lentement, le brouillard noir autour de la source de lumière se dissipa et le ciel d'un noir d'encre fut de nouveau visible à travers le feuillage.

La respiration saccadée, Rogue était resté à genoux, stupéfait devant l'apparition de son patronus.

Une biche… _une biche_…

Après avoir fait fuir tous les détraqueurs de sa lumineuse apparition, l'animal revint vers lui, éblouissant, on ressentait dans ce halo de lumière une certaine pureté, une incroyable aura de puissance dissimulée derrière cette apparence douce et fragile. La biche regarda Rogue d'un regard intense, ses yeux aux longs cils lui étaient familiers, beaucoup trop familiers…

-Lily…

Rogue tendit une main pour la toucher mais elle s'évapora instantanément. Tout redevint aussitôt noir et froid. Cependant, le vent s'était calmé, comme apaisé par l'apparition rassurante de la biche, signe de paix et de douceur. Au loin, un hibou hulula. Rogue laissa tomber au ralenti son dos en arrière. Sa tête heurta doucement le sol humide. Il contempla d'un air vide le petit bout de ciel apparaissant parmi les branches. Ce n'est que longtemps après qu'il se releva péniblement, et reprit sa marche d'un pas lent et calme, sur le chemin long, sombre et tortueux qui s'offrait à lui.

**Fin**

* * *

Notre cher Severus… il nous offre là 10 000 idées pour les fanfictions…En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS sur ce fascinant personnage.

A bientôt !


End file.
